


A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

by esmerelda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bars and Pubs, Bellarke, Drinking, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerelda/pseuds/esmerelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Adorable?" The guy says, full blown smirking at her now, </p><p>"I - I mean... Your face is... It has freckles?" She finishes lamely, as if she's asking him a question. </p><p>OR </p><p>The "My ex just showed up, can you pretended that we're dating?" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta'd sorry my loves!
> 
> This season has been murdering my soul (in a good way?) so I thought I'd write something nice and light!

"Oh jesus" 

Clarke mutters, spinning around quickly to face the bar. Raven raises an eyebrow at her in question, "Finn" she whispers urgently.

"Oh shit, where?" Raven says, as she follows suit and twists herself to face the bar. 

"Just walked in. Ugh I thought he’d moved?”

"He did!" Hisses raven "I think I saw something on facebook about his mom getting re married this weekend or something?" 

"Fabulous" Clarke mutters as she waves the bar tender over and orders them both another shot of tequila. After shooting it back Clarke wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, straightens up and gives her body a little shake. 

"Alright, how do you wanna play this?”

Raven grabs Clarke’s face  with both hands and brings their faces close together,

"Lady, I love you. Seriously you rock my socks, you're the PB to my J and all that jazz but I'm about to go make the fuck out with the hot guy on the dance floor that's been checking me out for over an hour. You're on your own with this one babe!" She presses a harsh kiss to Clarke’s forehead and saunters away. Clarke gapes, turing to watch Raven disappear into the crowd. After a moment she turns herself back toward the bar with every intention of ingesting another shot,

“Traitor," Clarke hisses. 

"Excuse me?" An unfairly sexy voice asks and Clarke spins toward it. A tall tan guy with curly brown hair and an adorable dusting of freckles is staring at her, eyebrow raised. 

"Why does everyone keep doing that?" She asks. He looks, rightfully confused

"Doing what?” Clarke waves a feeble hand around his face, realizing that that fourth shot of tequila was really starting to hit.

"The eyebrow thing, you know?”

"The eyebrow thing?" He says, now with both eyebrows raised and a smirk playing at his lips. 

"Ugh never mind, I don't have time to banter with your adorable face right now!" Colour flushes her cheeks immediately after realizing what she had said. 

"Adorable?" The guy says, full blown smirking at her now, 

"I - I mean... Your face is... It has freckles?" She finishes lamely, like she's asking him a question. 

“You’re right it does, keen observation skills you have there!” he says back sarcastically “Let me guess, your _not_ majoring in Criminal Law with those astute skills of yours?”

She huffs indignantly and waves the bar tender back over, ordering another shot before responding to Adorable Jerk Face.

“You know, I regret ever calling you adorable. You’re not… you actually suck.” she pauses and he is doing the eyebrow thing again. “Bad, you suck bad.”

He laughs at her then, and damn it his laugh makes him even more adorable!

“Ugh I don’t have time for this,” She goes to walk past him but he gently grabs her arm, stopping her.

“Look I’m sorry Princess, I didn’t mean to be rude. Not every guy wants to hear a girl that looks like you calling him adorable is all.” He gives her a small shrug and a sheepish smile.

“A girl that looks like me?” Even under the dim lighting of the bar, Clarke can see a small flush appear on the guys face, it makes something inside of her feel heavy and light at the same time. Or maybe that was just all the tequila?

He looks like he’s about to reply when Clarke catches Finn’s eye from across the room and groans loudly when he smiles and starts to make his way over.

“Are you okay?” Adorable Jerk Face asks. Clarke peers up at him, not realizing how close they were actually standing, and wow he is gorgeous. Then and idea hits her.

“Ya I’m fine, and I realize that this is going to sound crazy but my ex is coming this way. Things ended not so great with us and I’m definitely not in the mood to deal with him right now so… could you maybe pretend to be my… boyfriend? Please!” She tacks on the end, because hey she has manners. Before Freckles can reply though, Finn has descended upon them.

“Clarke! Hey, wow you look amazing! How are you?” He goes to give her a hug but stops himself when he sees that Freckles has put an arm around her waist. His arm is muscled and hot around her as he pulls her a bit closer to his side. God bless, seriously.

“Oh, and who's this?” Finn says, eyes on Freckles but directing the question to Clarke. Clarke who has to actually bite her lip hard to keep from rolling her eyes at Finn’s obvious display of unnecessary jealous aggression.

“Bellamy Blake, Clarke’s Boyfriend.” Says Freckles, and holds out his hand to shake Finn’s, and by Finn’s small wince, Clarke guesses that Bellamy just put use to some of his impressive arm muscles. Clarke sighs internally. 

“Boyfriend?” Finn casts her an accusing glance.

“Yes, Finn my boyfriend.” Finn scowls,

“Since when?” Clarke goes to answer but Bellamy beats her to it,

“A few months now, though I’ve liked her for a while.” He looks at Clarke then with a soft smile, she almost swoons then and there at how freaking perfect this guy is. She can’t help but return his smile with a small one of her own.

“How’d you two meet then?” Finn’s voice skeptical.

“Whats is this 20 questions?” Clarke snaps at him “it’s none of your business Finn. You and I aren’t together anymore, remember? Or did you think that you cheating on me was okay?”

“I know were not together anymore Clarke, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you! Do you even know this guy? How did you two even meet?” Clarke, fuming now, goes to reply but a soothing hand is rubbing up and down her arm and Bellamy replies calmly,

“We met at the clinic where Clarke volunteers. My sister decided one night that she was tough enough to start a bar fight and wound up more bruised and cut up than a few bandaids could fix so I brought her into the clinic to get looked at. Clarke was the one to help us out, I’ve liked her ever since.”

Clarke was now staring at Bellamy, dumbfounded. Now that he had said it, she did remember him and his sister, Octavia. She was a little firecracker who kept insisting that she was fine while Bellamy just glared at her until she had finally sat still and let Clarke examine her. At the time it had been a busy night so she had been in her zone, focusing solely on the patients in front of her. She never really paid attention to Bellamy then.

How had he remember that though? That happened almost three months ago. Maybe Bellamy was telling the truth then, when he had said that he has been interested in her all this time. Then, in the heat of the moment, thinking “why the hell not?” and with a little help from the tequila, she grabs Bellamy’s face and kisses him.

It’s a soft kiss at first, a simple press of their lips together, but before she can pull away Bellamy brings one of his hands up to fist in her hair while the other grips her waist tightly. Clarke feels his tongue press softly against the seem of her lips, opening them for him she gives a soft gasp as the heat of his mouth on hers intensifies. She presses herself closer to Bellamy and she can’t help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together. Her hands are now at the nape of his neck, brushing against the soft curls of hair, then someone clears their throat and break both her and Bellamy out of their little bubble. Slowly, they pull apart, looking into each others eyes, breathing heavy and Clarke lets out a small laugh, high on the amazingness of their kiss.

“Wow Clarke, you didn’t need to jump the guy right in front of me. I get it, we’re over.” Finn shoots at her and then storms off into the crowd. Clarke blinks once where Finn had stood and then looks back to Bellamy, who's hand is still in her hair. He smiles at her, eyes shining and crinkling slightly in the corners,

“Hi,” she breathes.

“Hey,”

“So you actually like me then, hey?” 

“I was coming over to the bar tonight to ask you out, my sister threatened, and I quote ‘To kick my ass if I didn’t man up and ask out the hot nurse already,”

“Not a nurse,” Clarke corrects.

“I’ll let Octavia know,” Laughed Bellamy, and he kisses her forehead. “What do you say, care for a drink?” He finally steps away from her but intertwines their fingers together, tugging Clarke toward the bar.

“I think I’ve had enough for tonight, but I’m thinking we could make that drink a coffee. Say tomorrow morning, ten o’clock?” She says a bit shyly.

“Sounds good to me Princess,” Bellamy replies before pulling her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't enjoying making Finn the "Bad Guy" because I really did like him, but alas it had to be done.
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr 
> 
> allhalestiless.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are welcomed and encouraged :3


End file.
